Dreamstar & The Court Of Dreams: Gathering of the Court V2
by PGM2602
Summary: This is the Origin Story of My OCs from My CHAMPIONS Campaign . It's set in the Champions Universe of both the P&P and Online versions and contains thier very first adventure. Post some reviews my way and enjoy the fic.
1. Friendly Encounters

_**This fic is the first of many Champions Fics starring my PCs from the Champions RPG. **_

_**This one details the origin and the first adventure of the **__**Mystic superteam in my campaign the COURT OF DREAMS. It's a Magic Girl RPG that gets its inspiration from Many Magic Girl anime[SAILOR MOON,PRETTY CURE] and Sentai shows[Power Rangers] The setting , Med City is placed in the CHAMPIONS UNIVERSE shown in the CHAMPIONS P&P RPG and the CHAMPIONS ONLINE GAME.**_

_**DISCLAMER: just so you know, the places and characters from the Champions Universe are owned by HERO Games, the OCs are created by Me,Stanley Terica, and Mark Rand and Major Tom**_

_**Thanx and enjoy chapter one.**_

_**Dramatis Personae**_

_**Dreamstar**__**[Allegra Powers]; Princess of the Dreamzone,leader of the Court of Dreams**_

_**Powers: The four elements and the Dreamzone**_

_**Moon Mystic**__**[**__**Alexa Powers]: Allegra's twin sister and second in command of the court**_

_**Powers:**_ **Moon, Gravity and the storm**.

_**Animalia **__**[**__**Lucy Marie Pinchard]**__**Third member of the court, best friend to Allegra.**_

_**Powers: Abilities of the animal kingdom**_

_**Oceana**__**[**__**Gabriella Montoya]**__**Fourth member of the court who uses a mermaid form to fly through the skies and the seas: rumoured to be an Atlantean Princess whose mother is the villian Stingray and whose father is the hero Amphibian.**_

_**Powers: control of the element of water and aquatic creatures plus the power of flight via a mermaid **__**form which helps her survive underwater.**_

_**Evergreen**__** [**__**Ayane Midori**__**]**__**Fifth member of the court with connections to the Trismegistius council of earth and Magitopia**_

_**Powers: Control of the element of earth and plants**_

_**Sunspell**__**{**__**Tabitha Clark]Sixth member of the court, once a boy named Tim Clark, **__**but due to a battle with evil is permanently confined to the form[and mentality] of a girl**_

_**Powers; **__**the sun and the element of fire**_

_**LOGIKA**__** {**__**Janine Ayala]: Final member of the court and tactics commander of the Court,**__**also**__** known as the "Geek Queen"**_

_**Powers:**__** control of Time & Space and Probability,plus tech-alchemic abilities to create weapons and machines from ordinary materials.**_

* * *

**_The Knights Of Dreams_**

_**Dragonstar:**__** Knight to the princess of dreams**_

_**Powers:**_ **Dragonfire and pure magic of the dream zone**.

_**LeoStar**__**[**__**Ben Curtis**__**] ; **__**Lucy's classmate and sometimes protector; Awarded the powers of primordial energy when he covered for The Court.**_

_**Powers: Animal abilities and dreamsand**__**.**_

_**AQUASTAR**__**: Atlantean prince who fell in love with Oceana and is now engaged to her now that her heritage is revealed. Powers: Command of the seas and the creatures of the deep**_

_**GEOStar**__**[Glen Mathers] :Ayane's classmate and resident tree hugger with a very huge crush on her.**_

_**Powers: control of the earth and plants**_

_**Solarstar**__**: Kathula Athens,transformed into male in odrer to save Sunspell's life now permenently a boy, has taken Tim's place to keep his ID a secret.**_

_**Powers; The sun and the element of fire.**_

_**Cybistar**__** ; **__**Kenny Braverman, Prodigy and game designer,also RPG player who currently writes Fanfics for the COURT Of Dreams.**_

_**Powers:**_ Probobility control,time control and Psionic powers.

* * *

_**Villians**_

_**Talisman**__**; Twin sister to Witchcraft**_

_**DEMON: Organization dedicated to black magic**_

_**The Black Harlequin: Evil Clown with ability to create evil toys to torment the innocent.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Friendly encounters**_

_Do__ you know who I am? Do you really want to know?_

_My Uncle Rey often told me that asking questions is a good way to start off a story, it's also a good way to break the ice when you intro yourself to someone._

_It's also a good way to break the tension_

_Ok, back to my intro, my name is __Allegra Kiara Powers, part of your average American family[which would be one heck of a whopper if it was true] ,actually not that average._

_The truth is that I belong to a family of superheroes protecting the world.[Say What!?]_

_You Heard right, I said "Superheroes". __As in the spandex set with capes and tights. That's right!_

_My Mom's the original Dreamstar The Princess of the Dreamzone __and she's been battling these things from beyond ever since she woke up from a coma she recieved in a__crossfire from a fight between my uncle and a supervillian looking for a mutant at a friend's house._

_Me? I was given the mantle and powers when mom outgrew the Dreamstar Title and took on the name Magistar when her powers grew stronger and became a Mystic Master. _

_I've been protecting the earth via the dreamzone for almost five years until I encountered stability problems with my powers. And for someone in my line of work,this is a very serious problem indeed.__After a few days of blunders,boners, and outright screwups, My uncles advised me to get some help right away._

_Which is precisely the reason why I've been sent to the Trismegistious Council._

_It's to find a solution to the stability probs._

_OK info 'bout the Council: They're a gathering of wizards and mages who watch over the earth and its people protecting it from the forces of darkness,they're pretty stuffy and are not to joked with._

_I ought to know,I made the BIIIG Mistake of mouthing off to them once. Never Again!__Anyhoo, their HQ is magically mobile so it can be anywhere, even in Med City,which is very convenient to me since I don't want to waste mana in traveling to their actual location. Good thing too,saves me a lot of walking._

By the time I got to the door,all kinds of crazy thoughts went through my braincells and I was as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. You might say that not only my brain was nervous but my heart was thumping louder than a drum as i knocked on the knocker on the door.I nearly jumped out of my skin[literally!] when the door grew a face and intoned_** "WELCOME LITTLE PRINCESS! WE'VE WAITING FOR YOU." **_

Now anyone who heard that would've turned round and jetted off the steps like the hounds of hell were after him, but this little princess just took a deep breath and opened the door to the manor,walking right into the council chamber.

There I walked to the center of the chamber and sat down on a chair stationed at the center facing the whole council,among the faces in the crowd I saw a few fammiliar them is** Madame Agatha Warrick**,master mage and my teacher at Ravenswood,**Witchcraft** of the** CHAMPIONS, Dr Wrathe** of the** Protectors**, and my classmate at Ravenswood**, Solitaire. **

_"Welcome Little Princess!" Boomed the Speaker of the Council,Staring at me sternly, " Do you know why you have come here?" I bowed my head and spoke to him in a soft quiet voice, "Yes Milord Speaker, I do. It is to determine the solution of my magic's stability problems." _

_"Well spoken Little Princess!" Boomed the Speaker,clapping me on my back[Ouchie!],then another voice spoke out before he can continue further "the reason that you have encountered these problems is that the godpower you were given is universal,it belongs to no single individual It needs many to unleash its full potential."_

_"But sirs and madames" I asked with bowed head again"How am I going to unleash and control its' full potential?" _

_"By gathering to yourself a Team and sharing the power among yourelves."Answered another voice that I recognized as Witchcraft's"But the team must be more than a team but also strengthened with the bonds of Friendship." _

_One thing about Witchcraft, _she gets right to the point, which is why she was appointed my mentor,even though I had to stay in Millennium city for a while during my training. But she also gave me something to think about after I left the manor in a foggy daze.

_**"Gather together a team." They said, "In Order to share the power and safeguard the earth." Right. **_There's only one problem,how to do it? I decided to take a walk in the park to clear my thoughts little knowing that fate would give me a hand, or in my case- A paw.

As I was gathering my thoughts about how to gather my team,I heard the sounds of barking in the distance , looking around for a minute I saw no one but I still heard the same eager barking coming closer and closer, before I turned around-

**[SPLAM! WOOF WOOF! OOF!]**

And I was flat on my back being licked to near drowning by a 298 lb Great Dane that's nearly as tall as me,maybe a lot taller. **_"!ESPARA! !ESPARA TU PERRO ESTUPIDO!"_** Screamed a Familliar voice coming up behind the dog.

By the time the voice's owner came up I was already awash in over three pounds of doggie drool from head to toe[EWWWWWWWWWW GRosss!] even my backpack was dripping with drool. "_Lo Siento Princessa! Lo Siento!_ " Gasped out Gabi Montoya slapping the canine with a rolled up magazine, " How was I to know that he'd get away from me?"

"Esta Bien Gabi, Estabien." I Said to calm her down," How about we drop off the drool factory at the DOGGIE DEN then stop by your House for a change of clothes and a bath? I don't want to come back to class covered in drool."

_"!SI! Con Mucho gusto_! It's washing day anyway and I may have a extra uniform for you,but no loafers and sox. You'll have to wear heels and hose if you want a complete outfit for school." Gabi replied to my consternation, as if coming home to the penthouse,sopping wet with doggie drool is problematic enough, I'll have to wear heels and hose? **_Yeesh!_**

Ordinarily I'd not wear heels and hose even on a best day, but given the choice between them and walking barefoot to class, I'd might as well wear them for even one day. So I Agreed to do so and we were on our way[after dropping the Great Dane off at the Doggie Den, a canine salon], and after a very soggy ride[_YOU _try riding a bus while wearing very soggy clothing and see how many yuks you get from observers], I arrived at her house minutes later.

I rang the doorbell and her sister ALICIA opened the door before reeling back holding her nose with a "_EWWW GROSSS!" "Que Pasa Princessa?_ Stepped in a puddle up to your middle?" she finally asked with a supressed giggle. "Well You might say that," I replied, holding in my urge to add sarcasm to my statement, "If the puddle has four legs fur and a tongue plus weighing 299 lbs."

"Ah I get it , one of Gabi's "clients",eh?" she replied, "Well_ Princessita_, go upstairs to her bedroom,strip down all the way,deposit your uniform and shoes in the basket,and I'll bring it downstairs to the laundry room where Mami does the washing." She pointed uptairs

"And _Princessa_? That includes your underwear as well.I'll have some fresh clean clothes and footwear upstairs for by the time you're finished."

I Nodded, kicked off my loafers and padded upstairs to Gabi's bedroom,where I stripped down all the way to the altogether,Grabbed a Towel and bathcloth from the closet,and stepped into the shower where I lathered up with body wash all over my body even my hair needed a washdown from all that doggy drool.

By the time I finished,I was freshly clean and clad in a clean wrap and padded in my bare feet to the bedroom where Gabi was laying out a fresh uniform on the bed with one glaring difference-no loafers,no sox.

Then Alicia came in with a pair of nude pantyhose and a pair of 4' high heeled pumps colored brown. I didn't have to say anything,she noticed my swiftly redening face,

"_Lo sienta Princessa_" she said," But like it or not, you have to wear them. it's part of the dress code." "I know but do I have to wear these!?" I asked pointing to the pumps. "It's either that or go barefoot _Princessa" _replied Gabi with a slight smile,"Besides You'll have to wear heels sometime in your life, if not now then when?"

" Besides your shoes won't be ready until tommorrow. " she continued " And I don't think the Headmistress is gonna be too keen for you walking the halls in just stocking feet." When it comes to making a point,Gabi ususally hits the bull's eye squarely in the center.

And she's right, there's no way anyone in the school will let me walk barefoot in the halls, much less with stocking feet. So I donned the spare uniform,slipped on the hose and the pumps and walked in them for a while to get the feel on my feet.

Just then I spotted the clock reading 12:35 I gasped "12:35? OH NO! I've got to get back to school or I'll be so late I'll be in detention for a month." Grabbing my bag and Gabi's hand and saying goodbye I tore out of the house at fantastic speed using a portal to get us both there in time.

Well- Actually 2 minutes late, because we were caught by a hall monitor for running through the halls.

Which is why we were both read the riot act by the headmistress. After classes it's difficult to concentrate on schoolwork because of the many wolf whistles and catcalls I got from the boys because of the heels and hose I was wearing.

Later at home I prepared the gemstones so they would head to the homes of those I deemed worthy of wielding the godpower and to be my court;

It's a fairly hard fought battle with me adding dreams to my propective teammates, finding failures and fan-girls till I found the right combination -A touch of irony considering that they were under my nose at that time.

So I powered up the Godgems and sent them to my six friends [five actually since Tim was given the Fire onyx by the council], Visited their dreams and waited for the results.

Oddly enough, Janine came to me the next day at lunch with a strange dream about changing into a magic girl and flying all around the city. She told me that Dreamstar invited me to join her team and to her surprise, she she awoke, she found a strange pendant that was glowining in bright colors.

Soon all the girls told me the same thing,all having the same dream and all recieving the strange pendant. I told them to meet me after school abd all will be explaned. I just hope that I felt as confident as I sounded.

So it's time for the moment of truth,time to tell these girls about their destinies as magic Girl Guardians of earth. The question is: Will I succeed or bomb big time? We'll have to wait and see.

**That's it for chapter one next up: chapter 2: A Matter Of Trust. See you there! Hope You guys don't mind my deleting the first version as it had a lot of errors that needed correcting.**


	2. A Matter of Trust Pt 1

**COURT OF DREAMS: BOOK ONE : Gathering of the Court**

_**CHAPTER 2: A Matter of Trust**_

**From the diary of Gabriella Montoya:**

**Hola , **in case you didn't know me from chapter one, the name is Gabriella Teresa Montoya and I used to go to Appleseed High[that's what we call John Chapman Memorial High] but that all changed the day I became part of the Court of Dreams.

I'm a bit high strung when it comes to people and communities but Allegra always keeps me steady like a rock when I'm near water I'm calm and collected and confident.

Which is why I was surprised the day I received the Aquamarine Trident from her and those dreams started.

But for me, the adventure started when I started walking one of my clients for some spending money [and by clients I'd mean the four legged kind],Even though a $20,000 Voucher is given to me as part of my Scholarship , I'd still want some spending money that I've earned by myself.

While walking this big Great Dane in Med City Park, it's just my bad luck that the dog spots a squirrel and goes after it, pulling it's leash from my hand so fast it burned my palm.

Yelling at the top of my lungs, I raced after him all over the park while he chased that _estupido_ squirrel all day.

Then he lost the squirrel but spotted something else along the western pathway and took off like a shot aimed at a target. Once again I sped after him as I neared his target I realized , with a sinking heart in my chest, that it was the _Princessa_ herself!

What happened next was like watching a rerun of a SCOOBY DOO episode: The dog running her over and licking her all over until she was awash in over 200 pounds of doggy drool. By the time I got there, she was already wet and soggy from her jacket all the way down to her loafers.

"!LO siento princessa!" I apologized profusely, "How was I to know that this perro would get away from me?"

"Esta Bien Gabi, Esta Bien." She said, trying to wipe off the drool from her hair, "Why don't we ditch the drool factory at the Doggie Den so you can get a spare set of clothes and shoes?"

Which I agreed to do but I told her that _Mi Mami_ is washing the clothing and she might put her uniform in it. Fortunately I have a spare uniform that's just her size. There's one hitch though—

She'll have to wear hose and heels[stockings and high heels] along with the uniform or go barefoot to Ravenswood, which may be against the school dress code.

Well that really upset her big time but what can she do? Lunchtime has already started and she has to get back before it's over so it's onto a bus and off to my house for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

After she showered and dressed in the spare uniform and hose and heels it was almost 12:35pm ,meaning lunchtime is almost over so we rushed to the school via a portal she created -and got busted for running in the halls and without a pass.

We both finished our classes after being read the riot act by the Headmistress[and despite the catcalls and wolf whistles that assaulted the Princess in the hallways. ]

we were on our way out to the park to meet the others. And there we met Lucy, Alexia,Ayane and Janine,who were discussing the latest goings on in the superhero community in the US.

"Where have you been guys?" asked Lucy with a sly grin as she winked and pointed at Allegra's feet,"Nice footwear btw,you look really mature and sophisticated from the feet up."

"Ease up on her _amiga_," I said consolingly," she's been slimed by one of my clients and had to wear the footwear because hers is being cleaned at _mi casa_, So it's not her fault that she's wearing hose and heels today."

"Well that maybe the reason why she changed footwear today." Said Alexia,stiffling some giggles at her growing blushes," But seriously Sis, Lucy's right about one thing,with the hose and the heels,you _do_ look very sophisticated and mature from the feet up."

"_Amiga"_ Chided Jainine with a raised eyebrow and a childish grin," Don't tease your sister like that. Besides,hasn't she had enough troubles without You adding to them HMMM?"

"Ok Ok OK, I was just fooling around." 'Lexi replied holding up her hands," Besides with heels and hose she'd look prettier that way as a Cindy."

"Which makes me wonder _minna-chan_, why you had us recruited into the Society in the first place." Ayane replied with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, "After all I assume that the Princesu has something to say that's important to us all"

"Indeed I have something important for all of you." Allegra said, composing herself of her blushes, "There will be a surprise for each of you before you wake up three days from now but during that time you will have a dream of being someone else,someone prettier,powerful someone wonderfull."

"But what will we become?" Asked Lucy with a raised eybrow.

"That would be telling,besides it wouldn't be a surprise if you guys know about it would it?" She replied with a wry smile," If you start to have some strange dreams,let me know,a'ight?" and she walked to the limo that picked her and Alexia up,leaving us all with a lot of unanswered questions.

* * *

It didn't take us long to catch on the meaning of her statement,for a few days later a lot of the girls came to Ravenswood commenting on some weird dreams about fighting some monsters with Dreamstar which ended with a voice saying "You are not chosen!".

Curious,Janine and I talked to some of the girls, and as we question them,we remembered the very same statement that Allegra had given us. That got us thinking about the twins' secret lives; What are they up to and what does it have to do with us?

Those questions and what those girls said were still throbbing in my brain by the time I got into bed,in fact I was totally knocked out the second _Mi Cabasa_ hit the pillow.

That's when the dream started. It began with me at the edge of the ocean sitting in some sort of wierd outfit,at least from the waist up. The rest of me was encased in fish scales going all the way down to my feet only in the place of my feet was a fish tail.

In other words I'm a mermaid,A _magical mermaid_ who can communicate with animals of the seas and control the waters with my mind. And I'm flying in the air with the birds as a mermaid,well actually 'swimming' is more like it,as I was doing that a voice said to me " Are You ready for battle?"

I looked around,trying to see where the voice came from "don't bother."it replied,"Just watch out for the Leviathan coming out below you." I pulled up just in time to see a giant form with rows and rows of ginormous fangs,fins and spiderlike legs jump out of the ocean and snap at the space where I was.

Lucky Me! I just caught a glimpse of the thing before it dove under water,its outline looked to be a cross between a whale and a Great White shark,starting to circle faster and faster increasing its speed second by second. I was about to shoot up into the skies when the voice said again" Strike at it Now as it launches itself at you!"

"_CARAMBA!"_ I cried "How do I stop this thing?" "Call forth your Trident and aim a lightning bolt at it" replied the voice again,"Say 'crystal Trident,Appear to me!' Point at it and say 'Diamond Thunder,Strike!'"

Sounds _mucho mas loco, _but it's better than becoming monster feed at the bottom of the seas. I raised my hand up to the sky and said "CRYSTAL TRIDENT APPEAR TO ME!"

[**CRASSH! SHABOOM!]** Out of nowhere and straight to my hand came a trident made out of glowing crystal and throbbing with enough energies to power the whole state of NC.

I then pointed it at the monster as it shot out of the waters right towards me and Shouted "**DIAMOND THUNDER STRIKE!"** and out of the prongs came three powerful bolts of lightning**,[CRAAACK! KATHOOOM!]**which hit the Leviathan squarely on both the chest and its fin blasting it to pieces in a glorious explosion which fell to the seas as dust.

As I looked around for the voice's owner,I spotted a familiar figure floating east of me :_**DREAMSTAR!** _"Not bad for a beginner and way impressive for a finish to a test which you dear Gabi just passed with flying colors. Welcome to the Court Of Dreams, _**OCEANA."** _

I woke up to my alarm buzzing in my ears almost wiping the dream from my mind. As I glanced at the time which said 6:55 AM, I spotted something on my end table in front of the clock. I picked it up and looked at it closely. It's a aquamarine amulet glowing with weird energies feeling like the warmth of the ocean itself.

The next day I met the girls at homeroom and discovered that I was not the only one with the weird dreams. Each of the girls had a different dream but it ended with a gemstone on their end table. So I interviewed each one for info, Starting with Lucy-

* * *

**_LUCY_**

_I_ Found myself in some weird jungle wearing some kind of Magic Girl outfit with feathers in my hair,Trying to make sense of all this when I heard a loud CRASH three miles behind me. I started backing away from where it came from,increasing my walk to a run when I saw what made that sound. It turns out to be a T Rex Dinosaur-and he hadn't finished dinner yet!

I broke out into all flat out run when he spotted me and took off after me.

While I was running for my life I heard a voice whispering to me,"Call On the speed of the Cheetah!"

I said "What!?" Looking around while running for your life is not too bright when you're wearing high heeled boots. "Call on the Speed Of The Cheetah! You have the ability to call on the powers of the animals, so intone this command: I call On the speed of the cheetah!"

Kooky as it sounds to me ,it makes a lot of sense. So I yelled out _" I call on the Speed Of The Cheetah!"_ and SHAZAAM! I took off like a comet leaving the T Rex behind in a cloud of dust.

I don't know how long or far I ran,but I almost found myself heading for a cliff at 260 mph,as I neared it the voice said again" call on the wings of the eagle and the power of the wind" I asked " You're kidding right? Two powers at the same time!?"

"Would you rather become a pancake smear on the face of the cliff?" said the voice again,"Or would you try and test out your powers right here, right now?"

Once again I have no alternative so I called out in my loudest voice_,"I CALL ON THE WINGS OF THE EAGLE AND THE POWERS OF THE WIND!"_

And WHOOOOOOSH! I was airborne before I was off the cliff,I also felt a tingling in my back, like something was growing out of it, Took a glance and saw two perfect angelic wings spreading out from my backside and shoulder blades.

I Moved my shoulders and the wings started flapping in concert with the body was flying with the wind doing loops in the air and speeding with the currents. And then the voice interrupted my fun,"OK funtime's over,You've got a beast to slay and people to rescue. Look down below you." It said.

I looked down and saw, to my shock, The T-Rex stomping through the forest towards a prehistoric village filled with Women and children who are unaware that they're about to become that dino's dinner!

"Not on MY watch it won't!" I snarled But i stopped my self and asked the voice:" But how can I slay him? I don't have a weapon."

Just then, in a blaze of lightning a crystal sword with wings on the pommel appeared and landed in my hands filling my body with a cloudful of animal energy, "You do NOW! Said the voice with a giggle,"Now give that T-Rex a dose of his medicine."

I nodded and divebomed the dino before he can get three stomps to the village,slashing at its' legs, tail and arms in a flurrry of speed,zapping cuts everywhere on its' body.

It was snapping and turning every which way trying to get at the fast flying morsel it sensed with it's nose but each time I just flew out of its' reach.

Just then I remembered a manuver that I saw on an old video game i played long ago with my dad. But to do that I need some speed and momentum, so i took off towards the skies again up up up towards the sun.

Then I dove down towards the T-Rex,sword pointed before me like the nose of a airplane Spinning faster and faster until I burst through that dino's front body and out the back,sending it crashing to the ground with only the trees to break its fall.

I flew away to a safe vantage spot as the villagers gathered around and carved pieces off the T-Rex Carcass [TRex steaks anyone?],When I spotted a familliar figure

_**DREAMSTAR! ** _" Well, You beginning was less inspired," she said" But your ending the rescue was very impressive. Welcome to the Court Of Dreams,_**ANIMALIA!** _"

That's when I woke up and saw the amulet and the bracelet on my end table.

* * *

**JANINE**

MY dream started in a different locale,most specifically the city of Atlantis in the middle of a monster invasion with people running away in a panic.

When I looked in the crystal Pillar of a building I saw myself in a Magic girl outfit in silver and tourquoise with high heeled ankle boots.

When I touched the tiara on my forehead and instantly my eyes are covered with a VR[Virtual Reality] visor that emables me to see energy signatures and bodies from the inside out- and what I see almost made me lose my lunch!

I saw via the visor dark embryos inside each one of the people consuming them from the inside.

Horrified, I felt light energies well up inside me and fired a burst of energy at the nearest persons in front of me and in the blink of an eye the embryos dissapated within their bodies purifying them from the inside out.

I couldn't believe my eyes that I was able to do that,considering that science is my forte,`not magic but the fun didn't last long.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY GLORIOUS CORRUPTION OF ATLANTIS!?" Screamed a hooded figure pointing a finger at me. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR MEDDLING BY DYING A PAINFUL DEATH!"

Hoo boy! where do these weirdos dig up thier lines,old tv sitcoms?

Anyhoo, I barely had enough time to jump out of the way when a bolt of black energy hit the space where I was standing. YIPES and a Half!

I was three ways from becoming one of them when i heard a voice talk to me "Are you gonna keep dodging all day or are you gonna take the offensive to this guy?"

"With what?" I asked looking around for the voice,"I don't have any weapons on me." all of a sudden,something popped into my hand with a _BZZZZZ! _as a bright blue blade of energy sprang from its pommel.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed with eyes wide open, "A Lightsaber from _**STAR** **WARS!?** _I've gotta be dreaming or am I?"

"Use the destruction spell on the staff he's holding." the voice said again, "Say the poem;'By Nature's Craft, By mankind's Art, What once was one NOW FLY APART!' Now do it."

What else can I do? I faced the Hooded Ghoul and said the very words she intructed me to say, "_BY NATURE'S CRAFT, BY MANKIND'S ART,WHAT ONCE WAS ONE NOW FLY APART!" _and directed the energy at the staff that he' s holding and it blasted it into a pile of dust.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" It screamed in a earsplitting voice that hurt my ears, "It is not supposed to be easily destructable! The Master made assurances that my staff is invincible,INVINCIBLE I TELL YOU!"

He then started shooting these black lightning bolts all over the place shattering buildings and roads and nearly killing those people.

"Time for a Purification Spell to erase all traces of the corruption, and take out Sir LoudMouth there as well." said the voice once again, "Say these words: 'Corruption within,Corruption without, By the Celestial Trininty,from this place,from these people BE GONE HENCE AND NE'ER RETURN!'"

So I did as it instructed and the hooded one fell apart like a cheap MP3 Player, all that was left was his black robe which fluttered down to the floor and burst into flames.

"Thank You," said the Village elder of atlantis, "thank you for saving our people." the two elders placed a gemstone ring on my finger "This will enable you to control the ebb and flows of time and space. Use it well." they then walked away,leaving me with more questions then answers.

"Relax" said the voice behind me," just touch the ring to your gemstone, and you'll do the things that the elder told you about." I turned around and found the voice's owner,_**DREAMSTAR! **_

" Felicidades Janine," she said with a smile,"You just completed the most dangerous mission of all and you've done it while in the past,when Atlantis is at its' glory,"

"Welcome to the Court of Dreams,_**LOGIKA**_."

I woke up at 6:30 Am with the amulet on my end table and something else on my finger,the gemstone ring the Elders placed on it.

* * *

**That's it for part one of Chapter Two, Be here for the conclusion of "A Matter of Trust" Please review and PM me if you want bios of the Court.**

**Till Next time Ja'ne`!**


	3. A Matter Of Trust,Pt 2

_**Gathering Of The Court**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**A Matter of Trust Pt 2**_

_**Ayane**_

I found myself in a fairytale Forest in a very Kuwaii Magic Girl uniform like the ones in Power Rangers only in this case I'm facing down a black knight riding a evil dragon coming towards me and a 10, yr old princess who came to me for help.

As he came closer I realize that this was no everyday evil knight, it was the _**BLACK PALADIN!**_

There he is as big as life and about to attack us both with the dragon about to charbroil us both with his fire breath-literally.

I barely got the princess out of the way before a gout of flame incinerated five nearby trees,I find myself flying through the forest at fantastic speeds with the Paladin close behind me, the air shimmering with the dragon's breath.

And BTW, by 'Flying' I meant earth surfing along the ground really really fast with the dragon above the both of us, spewing his flames everywhere,heck I can even feel the forest's pain as I pass by and the flames hit each tree in it. What's more I seem to have a really powerful link to the earth through its plants and animals.

" Thou must do what thou canst to save this forest from the knight's debauchery and the dargon's rampages," said the Princess holding tightly to my waist, "My Kingdom is in grave peiril if my father is forced to surrender to this fiend, making my people his slaves." For someone who's 10 yrs old,she does make a point,a big point.

But What can I do? I'm only one girl with some pretty weird powers and no clue about how to use them. "USE YOUR BRAINS INSTEAD OF YOUR HEART FOR ONCE!" Yelled a voice at me,"You've got more abilities that other girls only dreamed of,plus you've got a weapon even the Paladin can't defend himself against. feel the side of your uniform."

So I did and sure enough, hanging at the belt is a emerald Chakram,razorsharp and glowing with a weird green energy. So I unclasp it, turned around to face the paladin and threw it as hard as I can.

It Sliced through the dragon's belly like a knife through butter, spewing molten blood on the ground before us. Then I found myself saying some words that brought it back to me,"CHAKRAM RETURN!"

I grabbed it on its' return flight and as the dragon staggered to its feet to try to fly again, I threw it once again, this time harder,Then a spell poem zapped into my mind and I spoke it as the chakram flew towards the dragon's neck"BY NATURE"S CRAFT,BY MANKIND'S ART,WHAT ONCE WAS ONE NOW FLY APART!"

As it flew it began to glow bright red and spin faster then the eye can see,then as it reached the dragon it ripped through it's neck like a buzzsaw, scales and all. The dragon fell on the ground in a molten mess, but it's rider jumped off before it hit the ground with sword drawn at the ready.

"Thou may hadst slain my mount,but thou will find the Black Paladin a most formidable foe. HAVE AT THEE!" "Say 'chakram to sword' if you want to battle hand to hand with the tinwit,"Said the voice again, "But first get the Princess to safety so that the creep can't use her as a bargaining chip."

Taking the Voice's advice I teleported the princess to a faraway meadow while sealing us both with an molten Magma wall that would protect the animals and the forest. Then I held up my Chakram and Said" CHAKRAM TO SWORD!" in the blink of an eye it changed into a broadsword,still glowing with green energy.

"I'm ready when you are Tin man,Bring It On!" I said Pointing my sword at him, with a roar of rage he charged at me sword held high ready to chop me in two, when-[KA-TANG!] My sword met his in a clash of metal against gemstone.

He slashed at me but a quick sidestep got me out of the way of his attack and enabled me to strike at his chestplate with a energy Power Slash that ripped through his armor and deep into his chainmail,leaving a big gash in his amored chestplate.

Once again he struck at me with a downward slash that was blocked again by my sword with a loud [KA-TANNGG!] repelling his sword far away from me, leaving him baffled at the ferocity of my defense and the invincibility of my sword.

"What magic is this ?" he asked,panting heavily,"What magic enables yon sword,though delicate in appearence,become strong as steel in battle?"

Truth to tell, I didn't know what magic can make an emerald sword as strong as steel,not a clue, but I'm not about to tell the Paladin that,am I? _Ie,Minna-chan!_ No way Jose`! So I said " You're the genius Oh Paladin of the Dark, You tell me. If you can't don't expect me to give you any helpful hints. No Shall we resume our battle?"

"Yay Verily my most worthy opponent,Though maiden thou art, let us resume the battle!" he replied raising his sword once again and again the valley reverbrated with the sounds of battle as our swords clanged against each other again,this sparks flew as they struck each other.

Then I felt a gentle voice say to me,"Use our energy to strengthen you body and spirit to defeat this defilier of our forest." "_Nani? _How do I do that? I still don't have a clue as to how they work." I replied to the voices.

"Say this spell poem 'Powers of earth and trees,spirits of the ground and seas, grant me the power to heal my body and defeat mine foe.' Then you will feel your strength increase and you powers amplify."Replied the voices.

Sounds crazy,_Hai? _ But it makes perfect sense to me. So I said the spell poem as the voices directed, and all at once my strength returned and my powers increased in intensity as I fought back with a vengeance, striking at the Paladin with the fury of a class 90 tornado unleashed on a major city.

By the time I was through,it was the Paladin who was on the floor with his sword shattered in two and his armor slashed to pieces Begging for Mercy,so I granted him the mercy that a knight would give a defeated foe. I simply gave him an uppercut that put his lights out and his body on the ground with a [THUMP!] _Banzai! _

_"Congrats gafrando." _ Said the voice behind me" You've just vanquished the bad guy,saved the forest and the girl,all while learning to use your powers."

I turned around at the voice and nearly choked down the questions in my mind when I saw who it is. "No Way!_** DREAMSTAR**_?!" I squeaked nearly high enough to break glass.

"Bingo,Bongo,Boingo! You've just hit the jackpot in more ways than one." She replied with a wink,"And by the way,Welcome to the Court Of dreams,_**Princess** **Evergreen**."_

I woke up minutes later and nearly fell out of my bed at what I saw on the endtable: A emerald medallion and a Chakram charm.

* * *

_**AY Caramba!**_ I couldn't believe my ears!

Out of all the girls who have Magic Girl dreams,only Lucy,Janine,Ayane,and myself had become part of this "Court Of Dreams" Team,all of us are magic girl Warriors in the fight for justice!

But there's one problem: How do we activate our powers? What abilities do we have ? Who's this enemy that we have to battle?

All those questions were flying around in our minds for hours until three days later we received a message from Allegra telling us to meet her at the Davison Penthouse in Dowtown Med City at 6:00PM tonight.

We all got there at 5:00PM in time for a early dinner and a walk out in the evening air as the sun sank in the west as a big orange ball leaving only a few traces of daylight fading into the darkness,we,ve peppered both Allegra and Alexia with our questions about our dreams and Dreamstar's pronouncement of us being part of her Court.

"WHOA! HOLD UP! Give the Princess some air." Said Tim, who has just arrived, "Everything will be explained as soon as you guys give her some space,OK?"

Something tells me that we're in for a big surprise as she cleared her throat and looked at us intensely. " No doubt from the questions you've fired at me,You've all had dreams of being magic girls and battling threats with magical weapons,am I right?" she asked us. We all said yes to that question.

"Well,"she continued," What if I were to tell you that I'm the one who sent you the dreams and the charms and medallions? And that I'm also the Princess of the Dreamzone herself?"

This would 've been funny in itself if not for the weird things that's happening lately at school and in our dreams. In fact Janine gave voice to our concerns,"Ah _Princessa? _If you know about all of the dreams we've had,then maybe you do know how to activate the powers for us,"

"How about I show you, starting with myself,Alexia, and Tim." she replied, pulling out a strange glowing gemstone that started spinning as it pulsates on the chain around her neck.

She then signaled to Lexi and Tim,who then pulled out thier gemstones as well. Raising them up high above their heads, They all shouted as one being,"_**Magic change! Magi Magi MAGIRO!" **_

And in a flash of light and sound,we were confronted with an unbeleivable sight,Dreamstar and Moon Mystic standing before us with one other magic Girl that we didn't recognize. _"Que Eso TU?" _I asked in Espanol before I realized that I spoke out,"W-who are You? and Where is Tim?"

Then she giggled at me and answered "That's because I'm Tim,but in this form You can call me _**SUNSPELL** _. As to why i change into a girl,well that's a long story."

"It's Ok Gabi," Said Alexia whose form we now call _**MOON MYSTIC,** _"You can transform too just say the words that we'd just said while raising you gem up in the air and the Change will come to you."

By that time Lucy was already stoked to try it out so she said while raising the gemstone,_**"Magic Change Magi Magi MAGIRO!"** _and in a flash of Orange light her uniform transformed to an outfit of orange and yellow with a mini capelet,gloves,jewels,belt,skirt,tiara,and boots with high heels. _ "Dos mios amiga!" _Gushed Janine clapping her hands, "!_Tu es muy hermosa!" "_

_My Turn Minna chan!" _said Ayane,raising her gem to the sky and saying the words, only they came out in japanese, "_**Mahou Henshin! Magi Magi MAGIRO!"**_ In a few seconds she's engulfed in a whirlwind of green light which,after vanishing left her in a uniform of forest green,with high heeled boots and a emerald tiara that's shaped like a laurel wreath. "So too _KUWAII!" _she squealed with joy," It's the very costume that I wore in my dream!"

That got me so stoked that I couldn't wait to try out MY transformation phrase so I raised my emerald to the sky and the phrase came out,only in my case, in Spanish,"_**Magico transfomate`,MagiMagi MAGIRO!"** _

All at once I felt the seas whirl about me ,melting my uniform and shoes away replacing them with my new magic girl uniform but something was happening to my body,My legs are growing longer,my bust is getting bigger,and my face is looking older.

In other words I'm more beautiful in my magic girl form than in my normal the time my transformation was done, I found myself in the same design uniform only in my case it's all in aquamarine and I'm wearing thigh high boots with high heels and I'm holding a crystal trident in my hand,just like in my dreams.

"Can it be possible?" Janine asked while rubbing her eyes in disbeleif," Can I really become a magic girl?" "If Lucy,Ayane,and I can do it _chica," _I replied holding her hands in my slightly older ones,"Then YOU can do it too! Just say the magic words and off you go!"

So nodding her head in agreement she raises the gemstome in the air and intoned"_**MAJICO TRANSFORMATE`! Magi Magi MAGIRO!" ** _Bright Light surrounded her in seconds and when it's gone she was dressed in a silvery white version of our uniforms only her footwear are ankle boot with high heels and a tiara just like Allegra's.

"_Madre De Dios!" _she gasped out at her reflection in the penthouse windows," Is that really me? !_Mi es muyhermosa! _I'm really beautiful!" And she was right -she's more of an older version of herself,in fact we all are older versions of ourselves-not yet teenage,but yet older versions,about 15 or 16 yrs tops.

"With all that white and silver,you look just like an angel,Janichan." Mused Ayane with a grin," An angel of Beauty for that matter."

"More like and Angel of knowledge _amiga." _I said with a wry grin,"We called you the GEEK Queen at school,but in this form,what do we call you?"

Janine thought for a moment and brightend up with a grin,"Since you've called me an Angel Of Knowledge _chica,_why don't I add a few perks to the title?" she said.

She then went into a magic girl pose and bowed to all of us ,Saying" Introducing the Stark Angel of Knowledge,-Call me -_**LOGIKA!" **_

I made a Pose as well and said" The seas are My Domain! _**OCEANA ,Las Reina des Las Aqua[Queen of the seas],** _ at your Service!"

Lucy made her pose next, "I'm the princess of the Animal Kingdom,My name is _**-ANIMALIA!"**_

Ayane made her pose with a flip and a spin, "The earth is my domain,the plants and trees are my allies-I am-_**Princess EVERGREEN!"**_

Both Alexia and Tim m

ade their poses within a few seconds of each other, " I'm Empowered by the sun!"

"And I by the Moon!"

"Together we fight for the Light of the Innocent against the darkness of the shadow."

"I am-_**SUNSPELL! Princess of the sun!" **_

_**"And I am-Moon Mystic,Mistress of the moon!"**_

Finally it was Allegra's turn as she spins around and bows to all of us bradishing her crystal sword

"I travel the world of dreams for right and for might. I protect the dreams of the innocent against the nightmares of evil.

I am the fighter of justice, the mage of rightousness. I am-**_Dreamstar,Princess of the Dreamzone!"_**

Then she turn to all of us and said" There is an oath that we all should say together. It goes like this-" She raises her sword again and says,

_**"I am Princess Dreamstar!" ** _Then a verse popped into our heads and out of our mouths came the words, "_**AND WE ARE THE COURT OF DREAMS! **_

_**WE PLEDGE FAIRNESS TO ALL!**_

_** TO PROTECT THE WEAK,**_

_**HELP THE GOOD**_

_** AND VANQUISH THE EVIL!"**_

"Not bad ,not Bad at all." she said approvingly,clapping her hands. But there was one question on my mind, "If we're supposed to be a group of magic girls, why are we called the Court of dreams?"

"Because Gabi-chan,"Replied Evergreen with a smile," We're all Princesses, and a Group of princesses is called a Court."

"That's why we're called the Court Of Dreams." Said Logika, "Well that makes plenty of sense." Said Animalia.

"Now that this is out of the way,"Said Evergreen, "how about showing us how these powers work?"

* * *

_**That's it for Chapter 3**_

_**Be here for Chapter 4 "Basics of a Magic Girl" Reviews please,flames or praise, I welcome them all.**_


	4. Basics Of A Magic Girl

_**Gathering of the Court**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Basics of a Magic Girl**_

_**Author's** _**notes:**Well here's the fourth chapter in which the court learn how to master thier powers and explore the castle, and maybe by chance learn the history of the original Court Of Dreams. This fic is inspired by the Magic Girl Anime[Pretty Cure],Shonen Sentai Shows[Power Rangers] and the Mystic heroes Comics[Dr Strange] and is set in the Champions Universe of the P&P and MMORPG of the Same name.

**Disclaimer: Champions Online is owned by NC soft and Atari Games while the Pen and Paper version is owned by Hero Games[all 6 editions that is] I'll start writing up the 4th and 5th ed universe fics after I get the Court running. Since this fic will be told from each of the Court's POV, I'll start this fic with both Allegra and then Alexia alternately throughout it.**

_**Allegra**_

**Well**, that went off very well, not only have the girls passed the tests with flying colors, but they adjusted to being magic girls very quickly indeed.

Which leaves me with one small question: are they ready for the next step, learning about their powers and abilities?

And more importantly, are they really ready to be mystics?

These are questions that weighed heavily on my mind as I try to think up a way to explain to them about what the council wants me to tell them.

"Earth to _Princessa_," Said a voice behind me while someone was tapping my shoulder,

"When are we going to learn how to use our powers?" Asked Oceana, pulling me out of the fog of thought I was in.

Before I could say a word in reply, a snippy feline voice interrupted, "You'll have to learn from me as the princess did, step by step."

We all nearly fell to the floor at this new voice but I knew who the voice belonged to.

"_SAPHIRE!_ Give me some warning next time you pop up here near me."I snapped turning around at the silvery cat before me.

"Can I help it if you decide to become tongue-tied when they asked you a question?" Said the cat tossing her fur tail around at me, "Besides the Council sent me here in case you're at a loss for words,which you are."

As usual Saphire has a point which is why the council sent her to earth as my Mentor in Mystic matters.

Unfortunately,I just wish that she didn't have to be so [_to put it so bluntly_] catty about it, which is why we continuously fight more than train.

"Uh _Princessa,"_ asked Logika,clearing her throat,"Do You want to introduce your feline friend to us,_por favor?"_ "Oh yes of course," I said Blushing furiously and managed to make a bow to introduce her,"Girls ,I'd like you to meet-"

"Mrrooww, If you don't mind Your Highness, I'll introduce myself,just let me shift into my true form and-"

_"WHOA_! Not up here! Please Saphire!" I Yelled waving my hands at her "Remember what happened last time you did that? I 'd wore myself out, cleaning your fur from your last transformation." You ever cleaned up after a Sphinx when she transforms? Not-a- Pretty-sight.

"Oh all right." she said in exasperation,"I assume that you've taught them the basics of flight,have you not?"

"No I have not," I said with a sigh, "But I was about to do so when you interrupted me by popping up here."

"Well then," She said,"Why don't you show them how by doing what I taught you?"

So I did, by taking a deep breath and saying"O Zephyr Winds that blow on high, lift me up into the sky." I rose up from the roof and directed myself over the roof and flew down to the sidewalk,then back up again.

"_KAWAII!" _Gushed Ayane,clapping her hends and hopping up and down, "I never knew that Mahou Senshi can fly, from the manga i've read, they can only leap great distances from building to building and run very fast."

"beleve it or not you can do that and more with the magic energies that you now possess in your bodies." Purred Saphire,leaping onto the ledge of the building,"All it takes is concentration and some infusion of magic energy contained in your satchels."

"Our What?" asked Oceana with a raised eyebrow. "Our Sandbags," I translated,pointing to the bag hanging at my right side of my waist. "It enables us to do a lot of awesome things like what I'm doing now."

"Very Nice," she snapped shaking her head," Now can we continue with the lession,or do you want to argue all night?" Even I know that it's pointless to argue with a Sphinx,especially one who could shapeshift into a cat.

So I taught the girls the words she taught me,making sure that they sprinkled themselves with magic sand in order to get the flying spell going and in a few seconds, all of us are floating downwards to the ground and three miles away from the condo[my idea].

"_NOW_ may I transform to my true form?" she Yowled pleadingly. "Yes." I replied " You may definitely transform,we're far away so you won't make a mess on the building."

So she springs up and spins rapidly growing bigger and bigger until with an explosion of magic and fur [See? I Told you it's not a pretty sight] she appeared to us in her true form, having a body of a lioness and the head of a woman. The girls backed away from her in awestruck fascination.

"A-Are you a manticore?" asked Logika still rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon," she said with a throaty purr,"I happen to be a Sphinx, **Saphire** by name."

"Then you must be one of those mythical monsters I read about in lit class." Said Lucy,"But I thought that sphinxes talk in riddles,usually."

"We do dearie,"replied Saphire, licking her fur with her human tongue,"But sometimes a certain princess can be so very dense that she sometimes doesn't listen to the riddles and I have to explain the meaning to her."

_**Hmph!** _Remind me to tell them about your bossiness sometime in the future,Very dense indeed.

"_Bueno tardes,signora Saphire", _said Oceana bowing politely, "A pleasure to meet you."

"OOOH Princess,"she gushed,purring happily,"I like this one,very well mannered."

"_Gracias _for the compliment Saphire," replied Oceana,"It makes me feel good to hear it from someone else."

"Ok, don't butter her up too much,"I said with a raised eyebrow,"I don't need to bring home a sphinx with a swelled head from all the compliments."

We all had a good giggle over what I just said,considering all the arguments we'd been through,I'm glad for the respite and a bit of laughter.

"Well, now that all the humour is out of the way, shall we get going to the Castle?" she said raising an furry eyebrow, "The night is young and we need to go through the basics of being a magic Girl."

The girls looked at me and then Sapphire as if we're both crazy,"Castle?" Asked Logika with a raised eyebrow,"What castle?"

"Why the Crystal Castle of course," I replied with a smile,"it's located in a lot in the center of Downtown Med City."

That brought some worried looks from the rest of the girls, which is why Sunspell asked the question that echoed their thoughts, "Not to be a worrywart or anything,but don't you think that anyone would see a castle in the middle of lot dowtown?"

"They won't." Replied Saphire with a purr, "The whole thing is shielded in illusion,as far as anyone can see there is a old dilapidated playground in the center of the lot."

"In other words,no one gives a second look if we entered the castle from the sky,right?" asked Oceana with a slight smile that's growing wider.

"In one word:YES!" I replied,"As long as the illusion holds,we're practically invisible."

"SO,"Purred Saphire melodically," Who's for a flight around the City before we go to the castle?"

We all knew the answer to that question: a big resounding "YES!" from all of us. "All righty then girls," She said with a crisp manner of a drill sargent, "Grasp your gems tightly and repeat the words that our Princess said earlier,'O Zephyr Winds That Blow on High,Lift us upwards through the sky!' remember to sprinkle yourselves with the magic sand. It'll empower and enhance the spell so that you can take to the skies anytime."

After first sprinkling ourselves with magic sand, we grasped our gems and intoned the magic phrase,then like rockets we lifted off into the air and flew around the city skyline, enjoying the majesty of flight[for most of us, the first time],

sometimes racing among the clouds,jumping across building tops and surfing the wind[Oceana definitely loves it,she says it reminds her of surfing on water.].

By the time we reached the center of downtown[we've got there in a matter of six minutes-and we were'nt flying at full speed.]we can see the lot right accross from the Woolworth building and what supposed to be a dilapidated set of equipment is actually a Large majestic castle made out of diamonds and other precious gemstones sparkling in the city streetlights.

"WHOA!" gasped Oceana,nearly rubbing her eyes in disbelief, "This makes Cinderella's Castle at DisneyWorld look like a tiny shack in comparision."

"THAT's a castle!?" asked Animalia gulping twice,"It looks more like the Versailes Palace* in France."

"Or Draken Castle in Romainia*." added Logika,"Only rendered like a palace out of a Fairy tale."

"Well what would you expect dearie?" purred Sapphire with a wink,"The Emerald City of OZ?"

"MMmmaybe,and a bit more," replied Animalia with a blush.

"Well shall we land and begin our training?" I said with a wink,"After we have some dinner that is."

By the time I said that we'd landed right at the castle's gate and I put my gemstone in the knob turning it clockwise until it responded with a click, thus opening inward into the main hallway,which is as spectacular on the inside as it was impressive on the outside.

"_Kuwaii!" _Gushed Evergreen twirling around the floor,"This is like a main throneroom in a Fairytale castle."

"_SI." _replied Oceana "But this is for real,not a fairytale. And it's all ours!"

"Hey don't forget that we need to have some dinner before we go home." Said Moon Mystic, "Some of us need to study on a school night."

We walked through the hallway until we reached a broad door opening them inwards revealed a round domed table with seven chairs surrounding it in a circle.

_"!Caramba! ?Que eso?_ What is this?" Asked Oceana astonished that a room like that existed.

"That's the Scrying Pool."replied Saphire with a mischievious grin," Would you like to see how it works?"

"DO WE!?" Squealed all six voices at once,"WE DEFINITELY DO!"

_Hoo Boy! _I thought,stiffling a giggle,_Are they in for a big surprise,if they survive the dizzines that is. _

And they will be, as soon as they sit down on the chairs,whcih proved my predictions right as we all sat down, the room stated spinning around faster and faster and rising higher and higher until Oceana thought they she was going to upchuck her lunch.

Then as suddenly as it had started, the room stopped spinning and rising and the sphere in the middle opened to a mirrored bowl with what seems to be shimmering water inside the bowl.

At Saphire's bidding I placed the Master Gem inside the imprints on the bowl and told the girls to do the same ,and a silverly glow emanated from the liquid which rises into the airforming a sphere which showed pictures and we heard a familliar voicecoming from the sphere,"Hello everyone and welcome to **SUPERHYPE!**

_"Oh_ wow!" cheered Animalia,clapping her hands,"It's Tv by magic!" "It's more than that Lucy," I replied with a grin and still trying to stiffle the giggles, "We can monitor any events that happens around the world not just Tv signals although it's a lot better than cable or Sattelite."

"but what about the dinner you've promised us?" said Evergreen with a groan,"I'm ravenously famished!"

All the girls agreed with her and their growling tummies which by the way,sounded like a pride of lions waiting for a feast.

So stepping up to the cestern I intoned the phrase,"By the power of the Dreamzone,I command a feast of nutritious foods to appear before us all!" and in a flash of light a suculent feast of food appeared on the table in plates for each of us in steaming hot dishes.

_"!MUY BUENO! _Now that's what I call a feast!" Squealed Logika rubbing her hands together.

"You said it Galfrendo!" replied Evergreen breathing in the delectable smells around her,"I can't wait to jump into this dinner."

"Then what are we waiting for _amigas_, an engraved invitation?" Asked Oceana speeding to the table," LET"S EAT!"

We all sat down at the table and tasted all kinds of foods from roast beef to stewed sucotash,from turkey to sweet potatoes,all kinds of food were on the table,

a literal feast was set before all of us just as I commanded, and within minutes we'll all have tummy aches unless we slow down the chowdown.

* * *

**Alexia**

I figured Sis would mess things up by conjuring up a feast,knowing too well that we'll all end up with stomachaches before the night is through,

so I decided to try the smorgasborg approach,a smidgen of this and a smidgen of that and I made sure I'd have something to drink to fill me up so I don't eat too much.

The girls got my hint and began the same process filling thier plates without putting too much of one thing on them.

After we finished dinner,Saphire magically put the rest of the feast away in the cestern's center for tommorrow's lunch.

"Now We must begin your training as mages in order to protect your world and it's people." she said purring,"Since You've mastered flying,[Some better than others]now it's time to master defensive attacks and spells."

" It's time for you to master the magics in your gemstones and those magics within you." she continued, licking her fur,"Let's begin with defensive spells and attacks."

"You, Oceana, let's begin with your elemental attack. To the training area." She commanded as she led us out of the scrying room and into a large arena like room that's bordered with trees and has a lake with a flowing waterfall.

"Your element is the power to command water in all its states,liquid,solid and gas. You can also conduct electricity with it as well when you generate a storm. Let's see you create a thunderbolt with your crystal. Say 'DIAMOND THUNDERBOLT,STRIKE!'"

Gabi gulped down a few breaths before aiming her trident and intoning the words, two seconds later, abolt of blue lightning shot out from the trident and struck a tree ,splitting it into two pieces.

"Not Bad." Said Sapphire,"Not bad at all. Let's try a combo of water and lightning, if you're up for it."

"Que? You want me to try a combo of a water and lightning attack? Together!?" Gasped Gabi her eyes rolling upwards.

"YES!" snarled Sapphire,"Is there a problem with that?"

"NO NO NO Signora! No problema at all." said Gabi hastily, " I'll try the combo attack -If I can do both at the same time."

"In that case my dear," she purred,her voice calming down, "Now the attack I was referring to is call the 'Diamond Tempest',an energy blast that combines that heat of lightning and the shattering sting of the blizzard."

"I get it," Gabi replied," if I combine the diamond blizzard with the desert Liightning I get this Diamond Tempest,Right?"

"Right," replied Sapphire,"Now Make the motions for the Desert Lightning attack then the motions for diamond Blizzard, cross your hands into an infinity arc and say'DIAMOND TEMPEST UNLEASH!' then push outward towards the target."

So Gabi makes the guestures for Dersert Lightning,then the ones for Dimaond Blizzard,crosess her hands into an infinity arc and pushes then outward as she shouts "DIAMOND TEMPEST UNLEASH!"

Instantly a powerful bolt of crystal lightning shot out from her hands,it's heat fifty times hotter than the sun alternating with a coldness from the deeps of space.

It struck the rocks at the speed of light obliterating them in seconds,pulverizing them into fine dust.

We've all let out a collective "WHOOOAAA!" If this was her most powerful attack as Oceana,I'd hate to immagine what her her second most powerful attack might be.

The Next few hours consisted of mastering the water and thunder elements in a series of attacks and defenses,by that time poor Gabi was totally wiped out by the workout she was given.

When Sapphire turned around she was looking at Lucy next,"Animalia," She intoned with a purr" It's Your Turn."

_**Next: The conclusion of Basics of a Magic Girl. R&R Please and I'll see you next time with another installment of the COURT OF DREAMS.**_

_**Till then minnachan,abbayo and Arigato!**_


	5. Basics of a Magic Girl Pt 2

Gathering_** Of The Court**_

_**Chapter**** 5**_

_**Basics of a Magic Girl Pt2**_

**After** Gabi's performance, it's Lucy's turn for her training, though it's doubtful that she'll need it considering that she has the abilities to use the physical powers of the animals.

But then, with Sapphire as a trainer, she'll need all the luck that she can get.

"Well?" asked our feline trainer with a raised eyebrow, "Are You ready to begin training in your abilities and attacks?" We all looked at her,expecting her to say something or at least react to her.

After a few seconds she took a deep breath and nodded,effecting a stiff salute as if she was in the military."Well then let's begin with the Jungle Blast attack at those rocks down there." Sapphire said pointing to the rocks 61 miles below us in the sea surrounding the dream island where we are.

At Sapphire's direction, she lifted her Jungle Sword,a large broadsword glowing with animal energies,pointed it at the rocks and said"SPIRIT OF THE BEAST! JUNGLE BLAST UNLEASH!"

In two seconds a blast of beastal energy comes roaring out of the blade towards the rocks pulverizing them in an instant.

"WHOA!" we all said , our eyes nearly popping out of our heads.

"interesting attack,using all the animal abilities at once into one blast of energy." Purred Sapphire with an fanged grin,

"now what about the rest of you?Let's see your attacks." she turned to Ayane who's hopping from foot to foot nervously,

"I assume that you have the powers of the earth? I want you to gather them all into a gigantic blast and direct it at the mountain."

She then pointed a claw at the faraway mountain range 630kms south down.

Ayane gulped a couple of breaths for a few seconds before she can start to speak, "_Nani_? those mountains?_ Gomen nasi_ Sapphire san, but I don't think my earth powers can reach them from where I stand."

"If you can feel the vibes of the earth beneath your boots,"Sapphire replied purring, "Then you can project your energies at that mountain."

"_HAI! _I'll try Sapphire-san, but don't get your hopes up." Ayane said with a deep sigh, "It's absolutely impossible to destroy a mountain."

"Difficult perhaps my dear," Purred Sapphire,licking her fur," But not impossible to do, not Impossible to do."

"I remember something a Character once said in **_THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK._**" Ayane replied,bowing her head,"He said _'Do Or Do Not. There is No try.'*_ If that's the case,then I mean to do!"

Positioning her feet apart she closed her eyes and concentrated, her eyelids fluttering as she breathed deep and gestured with her hands and facing the distant mountains.

We all felt the earth began to shake and rumble like a pot about to boil over, then we saw ripples of earth and rock speeding towards the mountains as it hit them with the force of a thunderbolt and in minutes the range crumbled into dust,leaving nothing but fertile soil.

"WHHOOOOOAAAAAAA!" we all gasped in awe,and we thought that Lucy's performance was wild but Ayane's stunt was way over the top.

"it seems that your 'do' is a lot more sucessful than I thought-and a lot more powerful." Purred Sapphire with a wink, "Now it's Logika's turn."

"Me!?" Janine gasped looking at all of us, "But isn't my powers supposed to based on knowledge or something?"

"Actually my dear,your powers aren't limited to knowledge and wisdom, but the powers of Probability and the manipulation of time,plus the elements of air and fire." Replied Sapphire,"That means you can manipulate the flow of time and chance as well as the element of air and power of Fire

"And just how do you expect me to do so,_Signora_ Sapphire?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First, energize yourself with a Chronos boost so that your speed and strength are increased a hundredfold, then use Magi-celerate to strike at those trees and turn them into kindling." replied Sapphire pointing to a nearby grove of trees.

"In that case,"said Janine raising her head high,"What Ayane said when she preformed her attack goes for me as well."

As she walked towards the trees a silvery glow surrounds her body then ignites into a cascade of energy like we saw in DRAGON-BALL Z KAI, then in a flash of light she's gone, but we saw the trees suddenly smash apart,becoming logs and kindling in a matter of a microsecond.

While we were all gaping at the pile of neatly stacked wood, a voice spoke out from behind us,"Well? How was that _Signora Sapphire?" _

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Sapphire,clapping her paws together with glee," Much better than I Thought- one question: how did you get back here so soon after chopping the grove into kindling?"

"Simple," said Janine vibrating into view,"It turns out that I've had some chrono energy left so I stacked the logs neatly into piles and sped right back here a few seconds after accomplishing that feat."

Good thing too, because she looked tired from all that smashing and chopping and about to collapse on the ground in front of us.

"Hmm," Sapphire observed thoughtfully,"It seem that Your performance has also sapped your energy as well as your life force. Be Carefull all of you when you use your power attacks, make sure that you do not use some of your life energy."

"SI, I'll remember that next time_-if_ there is a next time." Panted Janine with a bow.

"Your Highness, " said Sapphire turning to Allegra with a grin,"Why don't you and your sister show them your attacks? I'm sure they want to see them in action."

_OHH Brother_! Looks like it's our turn to perform. Both **Allegra** and I have done our attacks before -but that was in front of our mom and she had us redo

our attacks over and over again until we got it right. First time we tried it in tandem, we nearly pulverized the forest. But by the time we mastered our powers and attacks, we also combined them into a coordinated battle tatic-which worked on many occasions by the way.

So now back to the present where everybody is waiting for us to begin our performance.

We confronted each other like samurai about to duel with katannas and bowed to each other. "Well are you ready to do this Sis?" I asked Allegra,taking a deep breath to calm myself.

I can tell that she was nervous as I was despite the fact that she was shaking her limbs all over to loosen up,"As ready as I'll ever be." she said gulping twice.

We both started sprinting as fast as we could, when we both gained enough speed and momentum,we took off like guided missiles at the two groves of trees we've faced.

As we flew towards them we both began to spin rapidly like drill blades,increasing our speed with each passing second until our bodies were spinning blurs-and we've hit the groves head on,tearing the trees apart like kindling until there's nothing left but sawdust and splinters.

The rest of us looked at what we've done and said "DOUBLE WHHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "That my dear ladies is what we in the magic community call the most powerful attack of them all." said Sapphire,licking her fur, "You have just witnessed the Mystic Crusher."

_**And with that we end chapter 5. be here for the conclusion of "Basics of a Magic Girl" In which the Court masters the most powerful of forms,the TITAN GODDESS and the most devastating of attacks UNIVERSAL ARMAGEDDON! Until then Minna-chan,abbayo, and watch this page for Chapter 6!**_


End file.
